Sacred Secrets
by PurelyAmazing
Summary: Kayla Inglis: quick witted and daring, commonly known as the Ohama maths geek with style. But life isn't all fun and games; secrets that connect her to the past linger, and Kayla soon realizes putting them behind her is hard when your heart says no.
1. Chapter One: Friday Beginnings

Well, this is my first story here on beyblade. In fact, it's my first story here ever... Let's hope it's a successful debut, right?

**Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is, I don't quite have the brainpower to have made the anime beyblade. Therefore every character isn't mine except for my own characters (which will become clear as you read the story) and the plot line; which should also become clear as you read, otherwise I'm not a very good author, am I? **

**_Chapter one: Friday Beginnings_**

There is nothing quite like being the biggest nerd in a room full of over-enthusiastic geeks typing furiously into their calcu

There is nothing quite like being the biggest geek in a room full of over-enthusiastic nerds typing furiously into their calculators whenever a new problem is written on the board by the teacher, Mrs Halfpenny.

I feel like quite the loser, I can assure you. Nothing really brightens my day by starting it with a lovely lesson of further maths for two hours whilst the rest of the year sits outside in the sun having a well deserved double period of freedom.

"Come on, Kayla, everyone else seems to be struggling. You better get up here by the board and help me explain how to find the answer to everyone." Mrs. Halfpenny called with a bright smile on her face. Oh how I loathed her deeply.

"But... Surely it would be better if we left them for a couple of minutes to figure it out by themselves. They'll hardly be learning if I do all the work for them." I pointed out, trying my best to keep a straight face, and not scream so loudly about not caring whatsoever about this class and that if I had my own way I'd be outside with every one of my friends, talking about something that was probably _worthwhile_.

All of the nerds laughed at me nervously, and then finally realizing I wasn't joking, they started typing frantically on their calculators again.

"Oh don't listen to her guys; she's just being pathetic because she wishes to continue on and find some new kinds of maths she can tackle her brain with! Unfortunately for her, she can only move on when everyone else in the class has caught up; and we all know the only way that's going to happen is by her standing up here and helping me out!" She laughed happily and stretched out her hand so that the whiteboard pen she was holding hung beside my desk. "Coming?" She asked chirpily.

"I guess I don't really have a choice... Do I?" I grimaced.

"Nope!" She smiled again. "Now don't be selfish, share that clever brain of yours with us. It's one thing to be selected for further maths, but to actually be noticeably clever than everyone else in the room is truly extraordinary; so don't waste the gift all of us would die for."

_Then hurry up and die, I'd just love to get rid of my intelligence and you guys all in one! _I thought whilst snatching the pen from her hand and quickly explaining all those brain waves I had with the rest of the nerd patrol. It's hard being such a geek.

***

My friend, Marie, spends her free two hour period on a Friday afternoon doing dance with some other preppy girls in our year.

Dance is fun and stuff I guess, coming up with all sorts of routines is always great; but in all honesty I don't feel like I'm missing much by being in maths. It's not like you need it to live or anything...

Okay, I'm totally kidding; I'd have _loved_ to have been able to do dance. If I didn't like the actual dancing side of it, I'd still go for the social side. Everyone who qualifies to take dance normally has good connections in all sorts of things, so doing dance with them all and befriending them is something that benefits everybody. Take Katie Squire; her father owns the leading car manufacturing company in our town, she gets through cars like the average teenager gets through chewing gum. So naturally being friends with her puts you in a pretty high place. Who knows, if you really hit it off, you may be lucky enough to get a car out of her for a birthday present...! Heh, I wish.

Though, one of the problems with dance is some of the people that take it. Claire Beademore; even hearing her name makes me cringe with disgust. When I moved to Ohama High School four years ago she was the first person I met, at first we got on so well -- she was funny and classy, I was quick witted and daring... We made the perfect pair. You know how it used to be, put two kids like us together, and we were instantly the most popular kids in school. Everyone either loved us or was jealous of us; pretty basic really. But back then we were just kids; we grow up and... Things happened. To cut a long story short, we ended up hating each other. All our followers split between us. Soon we both stopped looking at them like we were their superiors, and shockingly enough they all turned out to be pretty good friends. Each side grew up together, and now we're both close groups; nothing can come between us. The only problem is we hate each other.

So can you guess who's in charge of the dance club? Claire of course, hah, how ironic! Like the average big headed bitch, she likes to think that she's always right, and any other opinion must be wrong. I really don't understand how Marie gets by; I suppose it's all down to her cousin, Sarah Blakemore, that's she's still in there. Sarah is Claire's best friend, and even though I can't stand the girl, I know she has good morals when it comes to her best friends. So funnily enough she let Marie stay.

Though she still likes to mock me in the corridors about not being in the club, of course I have a reason not to be, but that's not good enough for her. If that doesn't make me hate being the biggest math's nerd ever, then nothing will.

All my other close friends don't do anything in their free periods, none of my girl friends could get into dance, and the guys are all so anti-dance that even considering recognising that place exists would be a criminal offence. What idiots.

***

Although I hated Friday afternoons, once they were over, Friday as a whole was a pretty amazing day in our school, it was the day that things happened. For example, last week, Nadine Bauldwin and Mariah Wong had a massive fall out, almost on scale with mine and Claire's many years previously. It took most of my friend's by toll, and at the moment, half of them aren't speaking to each other. It sucks big time that it's all over some stupid little issue to do with Ray Kon.

Ray's such a player, honestly. One moment he's telling Mariah that she's the only girl for him, and that he's loved her since childhood; and then within the next ten minutes he's changed his mind, and decides that he hasn't been able to take his eyes of Nadine ever since she moved to our school two years ago, and that in actual fact he loves her.

It's a very confusing ordeal you see; even I get mixed up about who he likes sometimes. But that's not the worst of it, the bad thing is that Mariah and Nadine both love him back, and they're both _best friends_, you see the problem yet? Yeah, they've never known what to do: keep their friendship, or let one of them go out with Ray, and just hate each other with jealousy.

Last week they finally came to a decision, and it's not one that even Claire would be impressed with.

And as I walked down the corridor after quickly rushing out of maths without saying goodbye to my geeky classmates, I hoped that something interesting might happen to the _other _group this week instead.

"Oi! K.A.I, I want to have a word with you about your party this weekend!"

K.A.I... I hated my initials with a passion... K...A...I.... What did they spell? Kai, that's what. Not only was that a boys name, but it was also a boys name that had been given to the worst of the bunch. Kai Hiwatari, if there was someone in the world I could despise more than him, I would be in complete shock.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me Kayla Angelina Inglis; without me you have no lift home tonight."

I sighed and turned to face the red haired boy who was now glaring evilly at me across the corridor next to my locker. Tala Valkov... I raised my eyebrows at him with annoyance. Sometimes I really didn't understand boys, I mean, why did he expect me to answer when he had just insulted me in the biggest possible way? He told me on a daily basis that he's been calling me that for so long, that I surely should have got used to it by now. But of course I hadn't, and he knew why.

Apart from Tala's obvious side effect, he was a very good looking guy: tall, muscular, and perfectly charming around people he liked. In my opinion, although it wasn't shared amongst my female peers, Tala was a better version of Kai, except without that whole 'mystery' act; which I didn't think was very appealing anyway.

Tala and Kai were different to most people in my year. They were one of few that got on with both groups, but only being friends with the 'leader' of one of the groups. Tala was my good friend, whilst Kai got on well with Claire. It's no big loss really, Kai's an idiot.

"Don't think you're the only person that'll give me a lift home Tala, you're not that special." I smirked at him and started to walk over. After stopping right in front of him I gave him a small nudge on the shoulder, completely forgetting what he had called me earlier. "How're you doing looser, I haven't seen you all day!"

"That's because you're not cool enough to have taken any of the subjects I did." He shrugged, giving me that 'I'm so perfect and loved compared to you, and both of us know it' look. "And if you've got another lift, go ahead and take it, I just didn't think your mum appreciated you taking a lift from other people. She thinks you'll be raped or something."

"Well it's not like all my friend's are guys, you know!" I huffed loudly.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but all of your female friends are stupid, and would probably lead you to some place where you could get raped. As your mum trusts me to look after you, I won't allow that to happen."

"Alright, alright... Jeez! And I thought _she _was over-protective. Anyways, turn up at any time on Sunday from noon onwards. The earlier you come, the more I'll like you, 'cause then you can help us set up and stuff." I flashed him my dazzling smile. "Now on more important news, it's a Friday afternoon, and I haven't heard anything drastic happening yet. _What's the big gossip Mr. Valkov_?"

"Are you mistaking me for one of your group of mindless gossip-friends again, K.A.I? Go pester someone else if that's what you want to talk about! Just make sure you're in the car park within the next half an hour. If you're any later, I'm leaving without you. Talk later..."

I watched him stalk off towards the gym with a sense of annoyance lingering on his posture. When he reached the doors, I could have sworn I even heard a '_stupid girls and their stupid gossip. And she wonders why people think she's a bitch._'

Chuckling lightly, I opened my locker and emptied its contents into my bag. When I'd finished finding all the books and notes I needed for my weekend's studies, there wasn't anything else for me to do but... Find some gossip.

"Heyyy! There you are Kay; I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Jeez Marie, surely if you'd been looking for me you'd have the brain to come right to my locker. I mean, it's not like I come here straight after the bell every day or anything."

Marie gave me a hearty smile. "Well, okay, I haven't really been looking for you all this time really; I just wanted to make it look like I was a really good friend."

I laughed, and let her link arms with me and drag me off to the school entrance. "Right, right, Marie, don't worry about it, I've learnt to accept your friendship flaws." I said with calm voice. "Now, don't tell me you were walking around aimlessly for five minutes; _what have you been doing_?"

"Well I was getting to that." She told me excitedly, and with a raised eyebrow, I stopped walking; leaving me and Marie standing right next to the doors.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Welllll... I don't really think it can beat last weeks gossip, because that was _huge_, I mean, weren't you just amazed at the way they snapped at each other, I honestly didn't think Mariah had it in her..."

"Stop going off topic Marianne dearest, give the gossip up quickly before I die from suspense!"

She gave me a scornful look for interrupting her with my impatience, "You really should learn to hold your tongue, and you do realize that I would have told you by now if you hadn't have interrupted me?"

"Well then _say it already_, I wasn't joking about the whole dying of suspense thing! One of these days I'll just drop dead right in front of you, and it will all be your fault for you wouldn't have learnt by then that I like my facts straight; and until you realize this, I will constantly remind you…"

"Alright, alright already! You're making me loose my excitement for the whole thing; and it was the best thing I'd heard for a long time… Well, since last week, but that was _huge_, and normally things aren't ever as exciting as that, so it shouldn't really count…"

I narrowed my eyes and gave her the cruellest look I could manage, which earned me another scornful look.

"_Anyway_, this week when I was walking back to my locker from dance club, I saw Claire and Kai talking…"

"Please tell me this story isn't about them, Marie, I expect my gossip to actually have some kind of entertainment inside it."

"Oh shhh, I wouldn't bother telling you if it wasn't good gossip, Kayla, what do you take me for… Someone who hasn't been your best friend for years?"

"Well let's be honest, we haven't been best friends for that long-"

"- That was a rhetorical question, idiot! Now, where was I…?" She mused, biting her bottom lip. "Oh yes! Well, being the nosey person I am, I decided to listen in, in case they had heard some kind of gossip I hadn't yet. Soon enough I realised it wasn't that kind of conversation at all, in fact, it was better than that. Kay, you would never believe it, but they were _arguing_! I was so shocked, I mean, I've never seen either of them so wound up – well, apart from when they're talking to you, that is! Only then was it that I heard _your name_, at first I was a bit puzzled, because they would never argue over you, surely. But in the end I kind of guessed that they were talking about a lot of people, because someone called Elizabeth came up, and then another person called Finley; though I have no idea who they are… And before I knew it, they'd _broken up_! How amazing is that? Your two biggest rivals aren't dating anymore; in fact, they seem to hate each other; now you'll never feel outnumbered by them again!" She beamed at me, her pearly white teeth gleaming against the light of the hallway.

I was silent, my face was emotionless, my expression unreadable.

Marie scowled. "Erm… Kay, this is the part where you're supposed to be all excited and tell me how they deserve it; and then go with me to make sure everyone else in our group knows about it…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I was just a bit shocked, that's all…" I looked at her with a bemused expression now etched across my face. "And you're sure you don't know _exactly _what they were arguing about?"

In actual fact I guess I wasn't really okay, those two breaking up wasn't _normal_, and even if they did actually want to break up, they wouldn't do it to spite me! I suppose it should make me feel good though, the fact that they were causing each other pain instead of me, but I didn't; and I didn't think I ever could.

"No, I don't…" She gave me a half-amused look. "You know who those other people are, don't you?"

I shrugged at her. "I don't know, maybe… But it's not important, let's go find everyone else, alright?"

"Right." She nodded at me, and leaving my locker we started walking towards the school's entrance, where everyone else was bound to be; probably waiting for us, no doubt.

***

"I can't believe it; they've been going out for like…Ever-"

"- If 'ever' is around four years, then yes, they have-"

"- _and _think about it… The most liked girl in the school, and the most liked guy; it kind of made sense-"

"- Say that again and I'll kick your ass, Claire and Kai are _not _the most popular in the school-"

"- I meant for the other side of the year, not ours! Jeez, no need to get so defensive-"

"- And with that aside, they were meant to be anyway, they both have that kind of _feeling _about them, you know? Like they understood each other in a way that no-one else could-"

"- Hardly, they just both knew that the they both have too many issues; none of which they would ever share with the other-"

"- Oh come on Kayla, stop ruining the gossip session! All of us look forward to this conversation every week; hell, it's the only reason you ever bother to come to school on a Friday!"

I glared at them, all of them, even the ones who hadn't yet contributed to the conversation. Did they expect me to sit back and watch as they all made out that Claire and Kai were a perfect couple?

"All I have to say is this," I paused, and made sure they were looking at me: Marie, Christie, Mariah, Mariam, Jess, Holly and Ellie, all of my closest girl friends. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to continue; so I did. "The only thing they have in common is their hatred of me, and anything that could be linked to me. If they were to split up, then something from that list must have changed. And that girls, is my theory."

"That's a bit egotistical even for you, Kayla." Mariam laughed, "They could have fallen out from something else, say… _Actual relationship problems_."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Just because it's my theory, doesn't mean it has to be everyone else's. And think about it, Marie did say she heard _my_ name being spoken."

"Yes, but there were two other names as well, Kay, they could have been talking about anything…"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tala emerge from the school's entrance, a small object with a circular top in one hand, and his car keys in the other.

"There's my lift, see you tomorrow kids, stay safe until then." I winked at them all, before rushing off towards the car park, leaving them just how I had planned to; with my thoughts rushing through their minds.

That's when I saw him. His Light blue hair was sticking out from amongst the crowd. He was wearing that famous smirk of his; every school girl that passed him giggled as he looked in their direction, and every guy looked up to him in pride. No-one else in the school received that kind of respect, not even Tala; Tala wasn't even _close_.

I felt myself changing direction, the car park was moving further away from me as I strode back in the way of the school's entrance.

I think he could feel my presence as I came closer, he didn't even have to look down at me, he just knew.

"What do you want?" His lips hardly moved, his expression didn't falter; it was the way he was when he was near me. Calm-like, and perfectly unreadable.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered back; he looked into my eyes for the first time. His eyes were as unreadable as the rest of him, a cold violet; a deep cold violet. A kind of violet I could never describe with any other words, and that unnerved me.

"By the looks of things…" He paused, a glint of light crossed through his eyes. "I could say the same thing to you."

My expression faltered, and I let out a scowl. He was right, I did want to know what possessed me to come over to him; I ignored him as much as possible when I could avoid it, and now, without any reason to recognise his presence, I had let myself be dragged over to him, and even welcomed his conversation.

"I was just passing; I don't _want _anything to do with you." I told him, but at the same time I was trying to convince myself of the same thing. Perhaps I was just walking over to meet Tala, and he got in the way? But I knew that wasn't true, as soon as I'd _seen_ _him _Tala had left my mind.

"Then please, continue having nothing to do with me." He tilted his head, an amused look reaching his features. "Though if I were you I wouldn't be passing over here, by the looks of things, Tala is waiting for you, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would you?"

I walked away as quickly as my legs could carry me without running, my head was spinning, but my mind was definitely back.

"What were you doing over by Kai, K.A.I?" Tala laughed as I got into his car. "You can't have been so unobservant as to not see me walk away from him before that? Though if you didn't, I'm incredibly touched you wanted to meet me, in fact, I'm so touched, I forgive you from earlier!"

I laughed uneasily with him. "Yeah, I just wasn't thinking, I guess…"

But I was thinking, at least, my heart was. I sighed as I looked back at Kai. There was a reason why I had wanted to talk to him, and that was to find out what was up with him and Claire. Though I hated to admit it, I knew their relationship through-and-through, and nothing like a normal relationship problem would have broken them up. No, it must have been from their past. And unfortunately enough, I was in it.


	2. Chapter two: Communication central

**Ah, and who is this... PurelyAmazing, is that you!? Oh wow, I thought you were_ dead_! **

**Yeah, yeah, basically life went silly and I allowed myself to forget about this story. Which, I will admit, is awful of me, but I've been busy, okay!?  
****  
I won't bore you with the details, but I've gained a greater interest in this story, so I think it's time I finished it. I lobe you all, and hope you've had a great new year. Ch'yea, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** _**As unfortunate as it is, I don't quite have the brainpower to have made the anime beyblade. Therefore every character isn't mine except for my own characters (which will become clear as you read the story) and the plot line; which should also become clear as you read, otherwise I'm not a very good author, am I?**_

_

* * *

__So I heard you were having this AMAZING party over the weekend Kayla? I know we haven't spoken in a while, but can I please, please get an invite?!?!? Oh, and it wasn't me who was spreading all those rumours about you every Friday for two months, it was all Claire. You know what she's like, it's all hate, hate, hate with her... Bfs still? Wb Lv Jasmine xoxo_

_Heeeeeeeeeey Kayla! It's Tiffany, sorry for texting you now after so long... It's just that Jasmine has only just given me your number, otherwise I would have done so ages ago, and she just kept on forgetting to give it to me! How've you been recently? Jasmine told me about your recent experiences with Tala... Was he any good? It would be great to meet up with you some time... What are you doing this Saturday, say about 12pm? Unless you're already busy, of course! Wb ly x x x _

_KAY Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe! Hiyyyyyyyoooooor! I've just got back from Spain-land, where all the guys are hot hot hot! Like... One time when I was in the swimming pool this totally amazing guy came into the pool and started talk to me! Ommmg, it was just mind-blowing!!! You're still having this gig riiiight? Or am I not invited now because I'll be browner that you, and stand you up at your own party?! Har har. Mucho lovo. Je t'aime. Te quiero. Véronique x o x  
__P.s. my languages are getting a lot better, are they not? Last year I didn't even know if my name translated in Spanish! _

_Oiiii looser, what happened to my invite... Did it get lost in the post or something? Though you did give everyone else's out by hand... And considering I live next door, I presume not? I saw you come by car from school today, you really should start walking back with me, you know. You're becoming too dependant on cars and Tala for my liking... Spain was good, by the way, haven't been there since Enrique forced me to stop by with him four years ago... I don't know why he wanted me to though, I think he seems to think his relatives descended from all types of different countries scattered around Europe, not just Italy! Anyway, how've you been? My interaction with the Ohama-world has been vague over the past two weeks... Ever heard of email Kayla? Yeah, next time use it!  
__Ps. my messages to you are always unusually long... Stop wasting my time.  
__Pps. I presumed my idiot step-sister has already informed you we're back home. She was glued to her phone as soon as we got back to the house, therefore if she hasn't texted or called, I would be offended at the highest degree.  
__Ppps. don't forget that invite... Not giving me one will result in a permanent delete of your name off my 'Christmas card' list; and you will no longer be entitled to calling me your best friend. You shall have to return to calling me your 'friend with benefits'. That's only if I'm being nice, and you haven't grown ugly in two weeks!  
__Pppps. If you don't know who this is I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork. Good day madam. _

_So Kayla Angelina Inglis, I heard you're having a party. That's nice, shame it doesn't beat my news really, isn't it? Do us all a favour and invite Tiffany and Jasmine to your party, if they can't get any gossip this weekend, they're hardly doing their job, are they? I know that you hate Kai just as deeply as I do at the moment, so why don't you do the two of us a favour and invite me as well, I'm sure it'll annoy his brain trying to think of a reason you invited me, he may even jump to the conclusions that we're friends again. That would amuse me greatly, just as much as I know it'll amuse you. Besides, what's a party without both of us there? Let's face the facts, we haven't done much arguing recently, and that's really making the gossip-industry falter. It was lucky I stepped in and helped with that one. Hey? And don't go telling me you didn't hear that one, your little friends would be on it like a hyena to meat. Don't fool yourself into thinking they're not as bad as mine. Replying would be advisable. Claire-bear x  
__Ps. don't think my friends stalked you to get your number or something drastic, your mum gave it to me. She's still so lovely and sweet to me... And seemed to be wondering why I didn't stop by as much anymore? Very unusual._

I've never quite loved the vast majority of my school having blackberries until right now. I'd like to think it was one of the many reasons I didn't invite a lot of people to my party, because it makes the day before so much more entertaining. However, it gets to a point where there is _too many _reasons to laugh.

I let out an annoyed chuckle and chucked my phone on my bed, where it lay, showing me all the unanswered messages that I was too agitated to reply to. In fairness though, most of them were pretty funny... I mean, Jasmine's was just comic genius – best friends still? She cracks me up, the last time I thought of her as more than an annoying preppy idiot was _way _before me and Claire fell out, and even then we weren't ever _friends_. Though I'll hand it to her, back then I only thought I needed a small amount of friends to complete my life; so if anymore than necessary came along, I'd just ignore them until they got the message. Back then I was such a bitch; or maybe not that bad... No, back then, I was a _kid_.

I sat in silence with my thoughts for a few minutes, did anything that ever happened in the past mean anything to people anymore, or are we so willing to forgive others when a good offer is put on the table? My eyes continued to stare blankly at my phone, that having not sent any text back, was lifeless, and seemed kind of dead without its constant buzzing I had grown accustomed to. I found myself wanted it to buzz, wanting more people to message me with their barbaric sucking up that would entitle them to an invite to my party. It made me wonder even further into my present issue... Perhaps I wasn't the only one who thought higher of morals than having fun, or perhaps I shouldn't kid myself into believing Claire's friends had a higher pride than her herself, and the only reason I wasn't receiving more messages was because she hadn't bothered to give any of her other friend's my number or ID code.

I started to feel bad as I remembered it wasn't just Claire's friends who had texted me, but two of my own who I adored more than almost all of my other ones. Johnny McGregor and Véronique Audely moved into the city for a fresh start two years previously, Johnny's mother and Véronique's father had married that year, and even though the two didn't normally get on; their parent's were more than willing to move them into the same house in the middle of a neighbourhood full of people they didn't know, and friends that lived on the other side of the world. Véronique, as suggested by her name was French, but had quickly adapted to learning new languages that would fit her into her new environment; I decided it was about time to nickname her last year when she totalled up her fluent languages to ten. Johnny was born in Scotland, and if he had his way, he would still be in Scotland with his unpredictable weather and the smug feeling he got from knowing he lived on an Island that had the strongest Empire in its time. I quite happily agreed with Johnny over this, as having been born in Great Britain myself, I had a strong attachment to the place.

I smiled, my earlier anger had started to clear up, and picking up my phone, I thought the best action for me now was to text the two of them back.

_Véronique? Je suis trés trés heureux_ _que vous êtes la maison arrière... Je ne sais pas plus français; merde! __If you don't understand me anymore, that is because you are too obsessed with other languages that you have forgotten how to speak mine; nice one, mon petit amie. I'm glad you had a good time in Spain, and as much as I'd like to hear you go on about it for approximately the rest of your life, we have other much more urgent things to discuss... Come over? Make sure to bring Johnny, I need someone to entertain me and gossip with me at the same time... God I've missed you guys! Loveyou Baaaaaaaaaaaabes! x_

_Johnny, my long lost loverrrr... If you remove me from your Christmas card list I shall be forced into taking drastic action on removing you from being my neighbour... If you think I'm joking, you'd be wrong... If you are not already being forced out of your house by your sister, make her check her phone, please? I do (not) love you a lot x_

Perhaps not replying to the other three would just be rude, as well... I scowled after reading the message '_received: Johnny, Véronique_'

I sighed, agitated. What was I supposed to tell the others? I mean, did I really want them at my party? I didn't, that was a certainty... but surely they'd just turn up anyway? I doubted my mum would mind, after all, she hasn't even clicked on about me and Claire yet...

So yes, they'd turn up uninvited to my party, no matter if I wanted them there or not. I guess I was lucky they'd even bothered to ask me at all.

_Come if you think you're welcome. My party is for those that want to be my friends, those who don't will become apparent. If you are met in an unwelcomed manner, than presume you made the wrong choice and leave. Ruin my party and die. X_

Forward it to three people and I was ready to go. Life was so much easier when you learnt not to care. Caring was for the weak, and passion gets you nowhere, except perhaps an excuse not to leave your house for three weeks.

***

"So, _this _is what your room looks like, sorry, it'd been so long I almost forgot- _oh! _You framed that picture of me and you Johnny took last summer, how cute! Seriously, you have enough reminders of me in this room to make a shrine! Perhaps next time I go away make one of those? That would be pretty neat, actually..."

Veronique clearly had a troubling upbringing. She jumped onto my double with a wide grin on her face, and proceeded to stretch out flat in a lying down position, signing as her vibrant purple socks hit the bottom of my bed. "Home sweet home..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, as if, when was the last time you ever got to call that bed your home? Whenever we stay over here you normally get so drunk that you pass out on the sofa. I manage to keep my aims of the night intact, and end up in bed with my beautiful best friend over there... and she claims to have never slept with me!"

A loud bark of a laugh erupted from over by my bedroom door; Johnny's laugh was my favourite brand of addiction. Whenever I heard it, or even took a glimpse at those gleaming white teeth, I was happy. At the moment, I most definitely needed happy.

"Oh damn, I missed you guys!" I exclaimed tearfully, grabbing Johnny and pulling him into such a powerful embrace that we managed to fall on top of my bed, nearly suffocating Veri.

"See Veri, Kay always gets me into bed, one way or another!"

Johnny was smirking, Verionque was murmuring curse words in a variety of different languages from underneath Johnny's body, and I was giggling more than I had done in two weeks.

The funny thing about the McGreggor's and the Audley's was I hardly ever saw them at college. Sure, they were always there, both of them quite firmly intact on my side of the year, but never firmly fixed to my side.

I guess in some ways, I was a better friend out of college than I ever was in it. When I was at home, I was calm and happy; when at college, I generally had the aura of an insanely stressed psychopath, who was willing to take it out on the next person to talk to me. Veri was too sensitive for that, she didn't deserve to face that side of me, it just wasn't fair. Johnny was... well, he was just Johnny. Hot-headed and ready to burst at any minute... sounding familiar? Two peas in a pod, at exactly the wrong moments, me and Johnny would drive everyone insane with arguments hour after hour, and no-one deserves that.

I have this strong belief that if Johnny and Veri had come to Ohama a year earlier (when we were a united year of common bitchiness), then we wouldn't have been friends at all. Sure, Johnny would have undoubtedly made close companions out of idiot Kai and charming Tala... but so many other guys were great friends with those two, too, and I could only name about half of them. Who was there to stay Johnny would stick out to the silly little girl who thought the World revolved around her?

And then there was Veri, sweet, sensitive Veri... She would have hated me from the off-spot. I've spent all of these years proving myself to her ever since the first time she met me – and I wasn't half as bad then than I had ever been before... Who would ever think she'd cope with that sort of thing?

No, Johnny and Veronique came into my life just when I needed them, and I never wanted them to leave.

"So, I hate to kill the mood and everything... but seriously, why did you drag us here? I mean, I love you and everything, but we could have caught up tomorrow, if you were busy setting everything up today, and stuff..." Veri, finally getting out of Johnny's grasp, asked calmly.

Johnny grabbed my waist and pulled me towards his torso. "'Cause she missed me too damn much, that staying away for one more day would have killed her. She used you as an excuse, sorry VeriVeri."

I giggled in a way I hadn't since I was a five-year-old school girl, and obligingly kissed his cheek as an attempt to make him blush. It didn't work, but the look I received from Veri may just have been worth it, priceless.

"You sicken me." She told me, bluntly, her eyes pierced into mine like daggers.

"We're just messing around, chillax!" I beamed at her. "But no, you're right... I have got something important to tell the two of you, my beautiful comrades."

They groaned. "Is it the sort of thing I really don't care, or want to know anything about?" Veri sighed. This is what I meant when I said we wouldn't get along at school, the instant a hint of gossip is added to the conversation, she goes all bitter and resentful. It must be some French thing, I don't know.

"But, it's important..." I grimaced, pleading into her eyes. "Seriously, you will _want _to know this."

"Well, come on then babe, spit it out already, me and Veri are _dying_ to know."

I can read sarcasm like a fat kid can eat cake, but today I ignored all my talented intuition and allowed myself to believe in what Johnny had said completely, because if anyone was really going to listen to me when it started to get personal, I knew it would be these two.

***

"I knew they could never stay together forever, Kay, they were too _perfect_, y'know? Of course my opinion is completely from an outsiders point of view, so I guess you have more of an idea to what could have happened..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Jeez, Kay, this _is _pretty huge. I mean her and Kai... well, Kai is a good friend of mine even now, and I can tell you, they were _close. _They were like soul mates, watching how they acted together was crazy."

"Hm, yeah..."

"So, what do you think is going to happen? I mean, at college...? Will the whole two groups be... split?" Veri paused, "No, I suppose it's already happened on our side, what with Mariah and Nadine already breaking up our girls-"

"Yeah, you're right. But I've already invited them all to my party, so hey, I guess all will unfold there. I just thought... that you guys should know before everything kicks off. It's only fair, of course."

So there we all sat, on my bed, in a conversation that had never felt so empty.

"Oh of course Kay, thanks for telling us! But you know we would have come around anyway? I've missed you, bub!" Veri's comforting smile told me I was very much alone in sorting out why my World won't stop spinning.

"Well, I don't know about Veri, but I'd have been around in a heartbeat anyway, you're my favourite girl." Johnny cuddled me from behind softly, and leant his head on my shoulder in a somewhat protective manner.

"I know guys, I know..." I tried to smile, but it wavered, and Veri caught on like a bullet. She furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed 'are you alright' slowly.

Perhaps telling them myself was a bad idea, I should have just kept the atmosphere nice and jolly, and about five minutes after they left tonight, they would probably be texted by some other massive gossip, to save me the trouble.

I felt like one of those troubled teenagers who thought that the World was against them, and no-one could ever possibly realise what was going through their head, because they didn't _understand_.

"Cheer up, chicca, it's not like it has anything to do with you, anyway. Why are you getting so caught up on it?" Johnny asked, his tone of voice had gone up about three octaves, and some soft, un-Johnny-like voice had taken over.

I smiled softly back, an un-Kayla-like smile that revealed all. "I don't know." That was my reply... and in all honesty, I didn't.

* * *

-**_boom!_**

**So, be a babe and tell me what you think? I'd like to see if at least _one _person is taking an interest in my story! ha**

**Until next time my dear children. (:**

**~PurelyAmazing**

**Oh, also, I _do _apologise for all the mistakes in the first chapter, it makes me cringe, really, I'll sort that out, _promise._**


	3. Chapter Three: Seriously what?

**_See, _I can update fast! Are you proud of me? Awesome, so you should be! **

**Enjoy and all that good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: _As unfortunate as it is, I don't quite have the brainpower to have made the anime beyblade. Therefore every character isn't mine except for my own characters (which will become clear as you read the story) and the plot line; which should also become clear as you read, otherwise I'm not a very good author, am I? _**

* * *

As silently promised by the decree of whenever Johnny and Veri come over... we got seriously drunk last night. Really, I would have been more shocked if it didn't happen, even when I woke up the next morning, stripped of all clothes bar my underwear, and hugging Johnny so tightly I was surprised he hadn't suffocated. Riiiiiight.

I groaned as I released him from my grasp, and looked straight ahead, just to make sure we were in fact still in my bedroom. We were – biggest achievement this week. I sighed with relief, until my nervous system caught up with my brain, and that dull thumping hit my head like a ton of bricks. Needless to say, I quickly dived into the comfy warmness of my goose-down pillows.

"Where's Veri?" Murmured a similarly disorientated Johnny from my other side. He, however, seemed to be in a better state than myself, and was soon able to stretch and untangle himself from my duvet, showing that he too was in only boxers. I looked up for a second to see if his skin had actually tanned in the sun. It had. It looked sexier than usual.

My head began to spin again and I shut my eyes tightly. "Somewhere, I dunno, leave me be." I hissed.

"Aspirin?" Johnny asked with a yawn.

I tried to murmur back a yes, but I'm sure all Johnny heard was 'mffrs'. He kindly took it for a yes anyway and I heard footsteps across the room, indicating he had just walked into the conjoining door in my room, which housed the bathroom, and my very own cabinet of aspirin. Never hurts to be prepared.

"Hey." I started slowly, flickering my eyes open slowly, "How did we get so drunk? My supplies were all hidden for today's outing..."

"Caramel vodka me and Veri brought home from Spain." He chucked the aspirin case at me, after taking a couple for himself. "I swear my luggage bag was so much heavier on the way back!" He chuckled to himself, before passing over a bottle of water as well, that he'd just used to swallow the tablets.

"Ah... Yes." I recalled, taking two tablets for myself and quickly swallowing them, letting the cool bliss of the water flush down my dehydrated throat. "We didn't drink it all, did we? That stuff was _gooood_."

"Don't worry," Johnny snatched the bottle of water back from my poised hands, and taking another gulp he collapsed next to me on the bed. "I left a couple of bottles at home, more for our heads this morning rather than saving some for later." The rough barking sounds of his laugh broke through the air again, and I found myself smiling fondly.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah babes, I know. Forever and always, like we promised..." He broke off, his gleaming eyes boring into mine with a look of tender comfort. "Nothing or no-one will change that, okay? No matter what happens, I'm still here for you."

"Yeah," I agreed, and brought myself into his warm embrace for the first time that morning. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind..."

It just goes to show that after a night of extreme drunkenness with Johnny, no matter what the situation was beforehand, I would come out of it happy in the end.

"Seriously though, where's my idiotic step-sister?" Johnny groaned, "If she's gone and drunk so damn much that's she's knocked herself out on some desolate street in the middle of the city... then I am so dead."

I laughed mockingly. Trust Veri, she's all about her morals, 'gossiping and teenaged-bitchiness will only come and stab you in the back later on in life'... Yeah, so, what about drinking yourself senseless? It hits you the next day!

"It's not funny!" He insisted angrily. "You know what her mother's like, I won't be allowed out the house for months, even if she's only missing for an hour!"

"I know, I know!" I grinned, "I'm sure she's just fallen asleep in the hallway or something, she's not cunning enough to run around the city whilst drunk... let's check?"

***

So we found Veri. She was downstairs, which would normally make me laugh, considering we were only drinking in my own room... but no such utterances left my mouth.

There she was, leisurely helping herself to some cereal from my cabinet, whilst laughing effortlessly with my mum about her trip to Spain. The words: 'guys' and 'hot' seemed to take regular trips through Veri's mouth.

"Oh, hi guys!" She said brightly as we walked through into my kitchen, both of our eyes clenched half-open in an annoyed glare. "I thought you'd be extra snappish if I woke you up, so I left you up there, I hope you didn't mind!"

If I could, mon amie, I'd kill you right here and now. Where has your cheery smile and happy vibe come from? Normally hangovers don't treat you so kindly.

"Well aren't you two rays of sunshine this morning?" My mum laughed, looking at the pair of us, a smile matching the one I could rip off Veri's face right now. "I hear you had a lovely holiday though, Johnny? Veri's been telling me what you've been... getting up to."

My mum is such a kid, seriously. She'll sit here with us now for hours, and talk about all the kind of teenage stuff that parent's normally don't want to hear. Johnny and Veri love her; I've started to scare myself into thinking they like her more than me... but really, is that possible? If it is... oh, if it is...

"N'aw, I'm sure she was exaggerating most of the time, I wasn't that bad, really!" Johnny defended himself, seeming to forget his previous anger as he sat down at my round island unit, situated in the centre of the kitchen. "It was good though, those Spanish know how to live, seriously. And you know what else? I could get served just about everywhere! None of this ID bullshit, just hand over the money, and it's yours." He grinned eagerly. "I plan on taking regular visits."

Veri scoffed. "Probably because you were _flirting _with every single bar girl in sight; I can't believe they actually called you _charming_."

_"Encantar, _actually." He winked at my mum. I hit him. "-Whoa, chill Kay, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just being e_ncantar_. See, linking things together like-"

"Yeah, yeah, just do it again and you're dead." I tapped his head lightly in warning as I took the last available seat at the unit. "So mum, where's dad?"

"Supermarket." She sighed, "He was out getting supplies for your party later, but he's been out way over an hour, with your father that's normally the time to start getting worried..."

"Oh..."

Fuck. Party. Massive hang-over. Traumatic situations. Shit. Shit. Shit... Bollocks? Does drama even exist when you can't be bothered to pay attention to anything but your head!?

Mother dearest raised her eyebrow at me. "You forgot, didn't you?"

I squirmed in my seat. "No... Well, if you'd asked me yesterday..."

She scowled. "What time did you invite everyone over for? The more time you have, the easier it'll be to sort out that little head of yours."

I stared blankly back. I hate mind-blanks; I also hate drunken memory-loss. Seriously, what happened last night?

"You told Mariah and Holly to drop by around three-ish. You also forgot to invite me and Johnny." Veri pointed out, coldly.

"I just assumed you'd be around here anyway, like you idiots need an invite." I shrugged, "But seriously, how long does that leave me until people come over to permanently damage my head?"

"Four hours."

... Ah. Right.

"Bollocks."

"Kayla Angelina Inglis, what _have _I told you about swearing!?"

"Sorry mother."

"That's quite alright. Unfortunately, you might have to deal with the headache all day. But that was your own fault, hopefully you'll learn a lesson from this-"

"Yeap, lesson definitely learnt-"

"And really, now I'm not too sure if you should be drinking again today, a 3pm start is never good for anyone, let alone someone who's _already hung-over_-"

"Well, you know what they say; nothing cures a hangover like-"

"Just go sort yourself out dear, decorations need to be put up, the pool needs to be cleaned, and time isn't getting any slower."

"I'm on it."

Rushing up the stairs, dragging Johnny with mild protests behind me, I realised throwing a party so early on, just to see how many people can get violently ill was never a good idea. I also loved my mum, even though she was bound to join in with the celebrations later.

"Erm, Kay..."

I slammed my bedroom door shut, and sighed with annoyance.

"Seriously, Kay..."

"What?!" I snapped. Turning around I looked up at a nervous Johnny, who was holding up my phone, a message clearly left open on the screen.

"I know something we _may _have done last night."

I walked over to him and took a closer look at the message.

_I'm not surprised you want me at your party; I am the main attraction, after all. I'll turn up, but if you've already invited Claire, there's going to be trouble,_

_Kai._

"Double bollocks."

***

"Seriously, what am I supposed to do!?"

"Look, calm down K.A.I, it's not going to be that bad, _honestly_."

"You're _not _helping, Tala!"

So there I was, lying on my bed, completely freaking out; Tala on my one side, Marie on my other. Once Tala and Marie had turned up, Johnny and Veri seemed to take a back-row position during my nervous break-down. Veri, deciding she'd rather not be around whilst Marie was, had decided to help my mum set up downstairs – I didn't blame her, really. If she was around we'd probably end up falling out, or worse, her and Marie would have a spat; they don't get on. Reason two why Veri doesn't hang around with me at college...

Johnny, on the other hand, was sitting on the sofa by my bathroom, having what he liked to call a 'breather'. Apparently I was hard to deal with when I was stressed out. Psh, as if.

"Listen babe; chin u. If it gets nasty, we chuck one of them out. Probably Claire, she's less likely to try and kill someone." Marie assured me, "Anyway, at least whatever they do would be entertaining! Could you imagine it Kay, you'd be a part of splitting up their half, it'd be _perfect_."

Tala hissed. "No, Kai isn't really part of their half, most of his friends sided with Kayla, remember?" He sighed, closing his eyes shut before muttering, "And it really wouldn't be perfect if Kayla and her parents have to clear up the mess a full-blown argument could make Really, Marie, _think_."

Marie huffed, "At least I'm _trying_ to make things positive, Tala – stop being so-"

"Realistic?" I offered, "Oh, I am so _dead_!"

"Guys, I thought you were supposed to be good at dealing with her in this state?" Johnny groaned from across the room, "Jeez, you're both _awful _friends!"

"Oh, and I suppose trying to start an argument with both of us is going to help, huh?" Marie retaliated through gritted teeth, "Listen here Johnny, you make think you're all high-and-mighty for coming into Kayla's world two years ago, completely missing the biggest drama she has ever been through... and still managing to be her best friend; but it's times like these where you need to recognise that her and those two have _history_, alright?"

"High and mighty my ass, you're the two who aren't even bothering to inform me on how to deal with her history! C'mon, tell me what happened then, I'd _love _to see how that would help!"

"_No_!"

I turned to the sharp voice from the right-side of my bed. Tala's look was fierce and menacing. "We don't talk about that; it's between those three, okay?"

I smiled brightly up at my defender. Oh Tala, how I'm so glad I still have you!

"Thanks." I told him, earnestly.

"Don't mention it," He told me firmly. "Now snap out of it so we can all do something productive to sort out the party, before _that _turns into a crisis as well."

I nodded at him, speechless. It's so strange to think that Tala hadn't be there, there when _it _happened. Me, him, Claire and Kai had been so close, that it was rare something would have happened that he hadn't been a part of. Of course after it had happened, I didn't know what to do. I can remember... running. Running to his father's beautiful house by the beach. Tears were running down my face as I asked his butler, James, if I could see him.

He was busy studying, of course he was – that's why he wasn't with us in the first place, exams were lingering on his doorstep, and failing was not an option. But James let me see him, because Tala always gave me special treatment, like the brother I had never had he looked after me. I cried on his lap for four hours that night, I didn't tell him much, but he knew enough to guess, and he cared enough to let me stay over, because I daren't be alone. It was the first night I'd ever slept in the same bed as a boy, and truth be told, I'd never felt more safe.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I mean, I know you're not _okay _okay, but you'll be able to get through today, right?"

Perfect Marie, never once getting mad at me for not telling her what happened that night. She understood, she knew it was something too bad for me to ever tell the whole story to anyone. Part of me wishes I could tell her, but the other tells me it would be the biggest mistake of my life. I nodded at her again, determinedly.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kay, I know you don't like talk about it, it's just, sometimes I... I _wonder_, y'know? It's just... a big part of your life, is all." Johnny grimaced, but his face had never looked so sincere.

It hurt me, not being able to tell him. But he needed to understand, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell him, it was just that I _couldn't_. "Don't worry about it, I understand." I told him firmly. "Now, show me you love me by helping sort out my current disaster – people are turning up in two hours!"

Everyone laughed and agreed solemnly. "We'll sort everything out when it happens, okay babe?" Marie asked me.

"Okay, at the end of the day, I'm sure I could just about do with some more drama." I giggled, linking arms with my female best friend before rushing towards my staircase, where I could hear my dad cursing from the other side of the house.

* * *

**Any guesses as to what the next chapter will be on? Oh look at me, blatently leaving you in suspense!**

**Reviewing makes me love you more. **

**~PurelyAmazing**


End file.
